In a networked environment such as the Internet, people or companies can provide information for public display on web pages or other documents. The web pages can include text, video, or audio information provided by the entities via a web page server for display on the internet. Additional content can also be provided by third parties for display on the web pages together with the information provided by the entities. Thus, a person viewing a web page can access the information that is the subject of the web page, as well as third party content that may appear with the web page.